Lion-o and the girl who was changed for love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hannah was a girl who was sad she found something her parents had kept hidden from her the day she was born. A symbol of roaring cat head on a red disk. It appeared when she was born to them. Hannah was shocked to say the least but what could this mean?
1. Chapter 1 h

chapter 1

Hannah was a girl who was sad she found something her parents had kept hidden from her the day she was born. A symbol of roaring cat head on a red disk. It appeared when she was born to them. Hannah was shocked to say the least but what could this mean?

Today she was out in the forest and saw something it was a light she got closer and a ghost appeared. "Don't be afraid my name is Jaga and I know you have many questions." he said.

"How did you know that?' Hannah asked.

"I know much. Before you were born you were matched up with a man who was born a year prior to you. Lion-o the lord of the Thundercats and king of Thunderians." Jaga said. He showed her.

"But these are cat like people I'm a human," Hannah said.

"True but you were suppose to be a lion Thunderian like him a lioness for him to love and marry. The evil of the universe wanted to prevent the good the would come forth from you and Lion-o the good that would be bore from you both. So the evil tried to prevent it. To change destiny but all it did was seal it. I will send you to Third earth where the Thundercats live since Thundera's destruction. You will be restored in your lioness for I know everything will turn out fine." Jaga said.

Hannah was surrounded by light vanished. She found herself laying in a field. She saw her clothes were torn and she didn't know where on this alternate version of earth called third earth she was. She saw she was a lioness Thunderian and decided to look for Lion-o. She started her search to find him.

"Look a female Thunderian lion I wonder how she got here," Jackalman said.

"Never-mind that yes? Let's just catch her yes?" Slithe said.

They ran and grabbed her. They tied her up. "Let me go!" she said. Then they gagged her. She started struggling. Her screams were muffled by the sack the placed over her head.

Lion-o heard the mutants. Heard them say stuff like, 'Stop squirming!' and 'It's no use to struggle,' he figured they had a prisoner. He rushed over and saw they had a prisoner alright and decided to help her. He began to fight them.

The Mutants saw that Lion-o was preparing to call his friends so they made a break for it leaving Hannah behind. "Cowards," Lion-o said. Hannah continued to struggle. "It's okay hold still I will untie your hands and have you free in a moment," he said. He pulled the sack of her head and gasped. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hello, I'm Lion-o," he said.

"I'm Hannah," Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you I never seen you here before and you are Thunderian, I didn't know there were other Thunderians on Third earth besides me and the Thundercats." he said.

"It's a long story." Hannah said. She started to stand up and gasped in pain. Lion-o saw she had been injured.

"Don't worry I will get you to cat's lair and your injuries will be treated and you can tell us all about it." Lion-o said.

"Sounds good," Hannah said.

Lion-o carried Hannah on his back to cat's lair. All of them were amazed to see her. Pumyra bandaged up her leg. "There that should do it, just take it easy for a while," she said.

"I will," Hannah said.

Hannah then told them how she came to third earth and other parts of her life and many other things Jaga had told her.

They were shocked to say the least.

Lion-o gripped her hands and smiled at her. "Don't worry I will do my best to be a good husband to you when we are married." Lion-o said.

"I will try to be the best lady of the Thundercats I can be," Hannah said.

They hugged and Lion-o made a special necklace that showed she was engaged to him. It was beautiful it was the cat signal with in a heart. It showed she was now his wife to be and she loved it and it was so beautiful.

Now things can move forward and love will grow.


	2. Chapter 2 h

chapter 2

Hannah adored spending time with Lion-o her husband to be. She wore her necklace everyday.

Mum-ra saw Lion-o wither and the necklace she had. "Mum-ra you must stop the marriage between Lion-o and Hannah if you don't a child who will be the hero that destroys us! You must stop the wedding before it happens," the spirits said.

"I will my masters," Mum-Ra said.

Today Hannah met Lion-o's friend Hachiman. "Nice to meet you Hannah, that is a beautiful necklace you are wearing," Hachiman said.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"It's a very special necklace Hachiman," Lion-o said.

"Special? How?" Hachiman asked.

"It was a proposal necklace and she wears it to show she accepted the marriage proposal and it means she is engaged." Lion-o said.

"Who are you engaged to Hannah?" Hachiman asked.

"You are looking at him, he's the one holding my hand," Hannah said.

Hachiman smiled his friend Lion-o was getting married? How wonderful this was. "Congratulations Lion-o you must be happy to marry this lovely lady how did you two meet?" He asked.

Hannah explained her story to Hachiman.

"So you two are match made in heaven," Hachiman said.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

The planning for the wedding began. They were getting everything ready. Mum-ra tried to have the mutants ruin the planning but it failed. Now the made sure they had everything. Because the big day was important and in a week now.

Then a week later everything was ready. All the guests started to arrive. Lion-o was standing at the alter. Hannah walked down the aisle. Tygra was residing over the ceremony as second in command he had the right to marry them. Lion-o and Hannah read the vows. Now they kissed and there was a big celebration.

Then Mum-Ra attacked the wedding. Lion-o got the sword of omens and attacked and Hannah grabbed a piece of bent wood and threw it. The sword's beam turned it into a boomerang and then they attacked Mum-ra again and the weapons glowed pink and the prince power of love sent Mum-Ra retreating.

"What was that?" Wilykat asked.

"I would say it was the power of love," Cheetara said.

Everyone had to agree and the celebration continued.

Lion-o carried her to their room at the end of the day. Now everything was perfect.

Soon there will be the patter of little feet.


End file.
